inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Midori
Seto Midori '''(瀬戸水鳥) is one of the managers of Raimon (GO). Appearance Midori has bright and long red hair, with small braids tied with blue hair ties, and green eyes. She has a slightly tanned skin. She wears a long, blue skirt and a blouse without ribbons, unlike Sorano Aoi and Yamana Akane, who wear miniskirts and ribbons. Like Akane, she is also a second-year student at Raimon. Personality Midori is usually strict at most times, but she also has a soft side. She can be very physical, for example, she often slaps Tenma on the back for her constant change in mood. However, she's very supportive to Matsukaze Tenma, and even introduced herself during new member presentations at the soccer club as his "private cheering squad" at first, before giving in and introducing herself as Raimon's new manager. Plot (GO) Midori is one of the three new managers of Raimon, introducing herself as a "private cheering squad" for Tenma. When Shindou was quitting the soccer club, she didn't know about it. Noticing that some of the members were losing hope, she got very distressed, and even yelled to Hayami's face. She was stopped by Akane at that time. During the Holy Road match between Raimon and Mannouzaka, Seto yelled at Kurama, Hayami, Amagi, Kurumada, and Hamano, the only members of Raimon who weren't willing to rebel against Fifth Sector. After this speech of hers, and shortly after Mannouzaka was about to turn everything around, everyone in Raimon but Kurama went against Fifth Sector's orders and played to their fullest. In Episode 25, she gave a drink to Shindou. Then when she read a letter from Nishiki, she revealed that she knew Nishiki. When Kirino asked her how she knew Nishiki, she said that she and Nishiki were in the same class in their first year. Then Hamano teased her to have a crush on Nishiki when Midori called him by his first name, which made her angry. In Episode 35, she helped Hamano to get to the bench because of his injury, but it is shown that Midori caused some pain to Hamano's arms, maybe because he had teased her ten episodes before. In Episode 45, she seen talking with Haruna. Then, she scowled when Akane laughing at her. In Episode 46, she appear in television along with Aoi and Akane. Because of nervousness, she pull Tenma and made him angry. Plot (Chrono Stone) She appears in Episode 3 with other Raimon member. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Kick Plus 20' Trivia *The three manager girls' name are associated with colors. The name "''midori"'' ''may also mean green, but the kanji used for her name is translated otherwise. *She's the only girl in the school who wears a different uniform, much like Natsumi. *Midori is the tallest among the 3 managers. *Despite her tomboyish and rough attitude, she refers herself as "atashi" (similar to Zaizen Touko), which is a much more feminine way of addressing herself. **Her hair color is similar too. *Her attire is the common uniform known for girl-delinquents around Japan in which they wear longer skirts rather than a short one and to remove the detailing piece of their uniform (in Midori's case, it's the ribbon on her school uniform). *In Episode 25, she call Nishiki by his forename, Ryouma. But, after Hamano teasing her, in next episode she call Nishiki by his surname, Nishiki. *Nishiki mentioned that she likes to step on one's foot when she's angry. *In the game, along with Aoi and Akane, she learns her last hissatsu on level 99. *In Opening 1 Chrono Stone, she has difficulties while making onigiri, similar to her counterpart Natsumi who is not good at cooking. *Midori knows a lot about history, seen in Episode 012 (Chrono Stone). Category:Managers Category:Raimon GO Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Managers Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)